The Amon Vignettes
by Bagoas
Summary: Amon's thoughts with each episode as he watches Robin as a colleague to something more.
1. Default Chapter

Missing in Action (Pre-Episode 1)  
  
Bagoas  
  
Author's Note: These vignettes are one for each episode. They may eventually get racy in thought as the concept of Amon's attraction/affection for Robin grows, thus the PG label at the moment. Bear with me as I write these. I'm trying to do them in batches of four.  
  
I hear their words, I know their thoughts. Its not my "witch" ability, but something so easily read in their body language, the way they look at me. It hurts that they don't know, can't understand and it shouldn't make any difference. I work with them, not for them.  
  
*He hunted Kate.*  
  
Yes, I hunted Kate, but there were circumstances that they just don't understand. Kate *wanted* to be hunted, knew she *had* to be hunted. I can't possibly explain that to them...  
  
...they couldn't possibly understand.  
  
Its been only four weeks since Kate's hunt was finished, but the disgust in myself and in her still burns in my belly. Betrayal, distrust, and fear twists like a knife and sometimes its almost more than I can bear. I go on, however, because I have to. I go on until I follow in Kate's footsteps, because the world cannot suffer a witch to live. 


	2. Vignette 2

Green Eyes (Episode 1)  
  
Bagoas  
  
Harry's place is a lifeline. Not only is it the only decent place around here to get food, but the Master supplies plenty of coffee to go with it. Coffee is one of the few weaknesses I'll actually admit to having.  
  
Zaizen informed me today that a replacement for Kate will be arriving soon. Its too soon, for me and Zaizen. Our reasons are different: too soon for me to think about tripping over another possible witch, and too soon for Zaizen to have his Orbo investigated thoroughly. Undoubtedly that is what this Craft-user is for. She's here to check on the progress of Orbo through subterfuge.  
  
Zaizen is not happy. Neither am I.  
  
I finish my coffee, nod courteously to the Master and get up. I tuck my hands into the pockets of my coat and head slowly for the door. I'm exhausted; it's been a long week of hunting with the team being one hunter short. I need to prepare for the new hunter, this Craft-user. I suppose I shall have to find her lodgings. I wonder how much of a fit Zaizen would have if Touko takes in the new girl?  
  
I realize that I don't really care. Touko would do anything I ask, even if it spited her father. I feel guilty about taking advantage of Touko like that, but it's a feeling quickly dissipated. Touko is her father's daughter; she finds me mildly entertaining at best. She will have no use for a Seed like me.  
  
I turn the corner of the long corridor into Harry's as a young girl turns the corner at the other end. The first thing I notice is her clothes. Very Puritan and very Gothic, the kind of thing I usually chase after without a second thought. I humorlessly call it my feckless nature to chase after girls who like to dress like witches.  
  
The girl's hair is unusually done up in pigtails on the side, wrapped tightly in ribbon. Her hair is layered enough, though, that many strands do not stay in the ribbon's hold. A pointed chin and high cheeks bones are brushed by that dark honey colored hair. For a half-second I wonder what that hair would feel like sifting through my fingers. Soft like silk, maybe?   
  
As we brush by we turn our faces to each other. Her eyes capture me. They are green, the green that reminds one of springtime. Innocence and worldliness are one in my brief glimpse of green.   
  
We continue on our opposite paths, but I cannot resist another look over my shoulder. Straight back, firmly set shoulders, confidence radiates from every cell of her willowy body. Too willowy, I realize. She's very young, young enough to get me into legal trouble if I'm not careful. She disappears from view as I continue treading down the hall toward the outer door.   
  
I sigh to myself. Why are all the intriguing women the ones I can't, or should not, have? 


	3. Vignette 3

Vignette 3 (Episode 2)  
  
Bagoas  
  
I want to ask her how her new roommate is. Zaizen wasn't pleased with my suggestion that the new hunter room with is daughter, but he allowed that Touko could easily keep an eye on the Craft-user. He also made some sly reference to the former burgeoning romance between myself and his daughter, a comment I patently ignored.   
  
"It really has been a long time," I hear Touko say. She's right, it has been and I'm not sure I wouldn't like it to be a bit longer. Touko is a beautiful and self-possessed woman, much to good for someone like me. I'm a hunter, someone who's lifespan could easily become very short.  
  
I immediately think of Robin. She's been trying so hard to impress us, and honestly I have been impressed. She is very powerful, yet uncontrolled. I wonder that she's been this out of control with other hunts and no one has bothered to teach her control. For a girl her age, she's very confident and possessed of an impressive array of knowledge. She's obviously very intelligent. Michael told me she quickly put the case together in about twenty minutes where it took us two days.   
  
Touko puts her hand on my sleeve, bringing my attention back to her. My attention has been sliding off into Robin-land a lot lately, which frankly disturbs me. "I wondered if you'd -" she begins.  
  
"I can't. We hunt tonight." My tone is the usual flat and brisk but Touko only smiles.  
  
"Now how to do you know what I was going to ask?" I look up into her brown eyes; they are laughing at me with that merry little twinkle she gets.  
  
The Master sets her glass of sherry down in front of her and the two begin conversing. I sit through it, allowing my thoughts to drift back to Robin. Where can I place her tonight? We're supposed to wait for the target in the chapel. She should be comfortable there, having grown up in a nunnery.  
  
Of course! The organ! Have her play organ music, lull him into thinking that she's the organist practicing for the bride's introduction. I half-smile. She wants to please us, impress us, so badly. She wants to work. She probably will not be pleased at my request for her to play organ music.  
  
I throw back the last of my coffee and stand up, placing the pay for both my coffee and Touko's sherry on the bar. "I have to go." I nod at the Master, he understands. Yet when my eyes meet with Touko's, she only smiles at me again, but this time there is an invitation in her eyes. I find myself asking before I realize, "Dinner tomorrow night at eight o'clock?"  
  
Her smile brightens. "That would be lovely, Amon, thank you for asking." I nod curtly at her and stalk out the door.  
  
I shouldn't have done that, but it's done. 


	4. Vignette 4

Vignette 4 (Episode 3)  
  
Bagoas  
  
Why didn't I see that? Draining the energy from witches to prolong his own life, needing to be done every 40 years? It was right in front of me, but she picked up on it first. My estimation of her intelligence is justified and raised. Robin will be a valuable member of our team, if she could just learn to control that fire of hers.   
  
Our meeting this evening will very well. With the plan in place, we should catch Kurata. He would have made an interesting witch hunter, though, if not for his own sense of self-preservation.   
  
***  
  
I picked up Tokou for dinner at the usual time of eight o'clock. Tokou informed me in a casual manner that Robin went out for the evening. I tried not to be interested but wound up asking where the Craft-user went. Tokou looked at me for an uncomfortably long minute before saying she didn't know. Tokou didn't remark on the fact that I drove by STN-J headquarters on our way to the restaurant. Robin's Vespa was in the parking garage.  
  
So she went to see Michael.   
  
I don't like this. Robin and Michael. They're both young, both spent their teenage years closeted up, closely watched by the adults around them. If they form an attachment...  
  
I sound like the chief.  
  
But I don't like the thought of Michael and Robin together.  
  
Now I sound like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
Miho sounded surprised that I was thinking about Robin. I must admit to not being too keen on the idea of thinking about the girl myself. Her power has great potential but she just can't seem to control it. No, that's not right. She can control it but it's like she doesn't see where it's going. I must admit that her attacking Kurata saved Sakaki but there's so much more potential there.  
  
I drove to headquarters to do some late night work and sat in the parking garage for twenty minutes staring at Robin's moped Vespa, trying to decide if I should go upstairs and see what those two are up to. Finally I left; it's none of my business. 


End file.
